User blog:Zombiehunter115/My Ranking of the Treyarch Zombie Maps (updated)
Hey guys. I thought that, now that I have BO4 and have played the maps, I'd rearrange my list of maps. This time with an explanation as to my ranking. Again, not counting Dead Ops 1 or 2. This is in order from least favorite to most. Lets go. Green Run Man, I wanted to like this map. The next chapter of the Aether story post-Earth's destruction. But it fell flat in so many areas. Not gonna talk about the Easter egg, since I don't go for that, but things like the fog and the Denizens that attack you when you enter to arguably the worst wonder weapon to exist in Treyarch's zombie mode. Perhaps the only saving grace to me would be the introduction of the zombie shield and how it'd be a staple in most every map to follow in some form or another. "Five" "Five" was not my favorite, to say the least. It's very awkward to move around in. The price of doors in this map were also kinda dumb considering that by the time you had enough points to open the next door, you'd be over run and it's game over. I love the playable characters though. But everything else was just dumb to me. Moon I liked the idea behind the map. Low gravity zombie slaying? Pretty cool, I think. That said, you won't be able to try it in a public lobby much since everyone needs to be on the teleporter to go to the moon, and there's always that one guy who thinks, "Unlimited zombies without a round change? Surely I could get 2500 points to buy Juggernog with the starting pistol that has four mags, two grenades, and my knife before round one." Keep working on that strategy, buddy. Call of the Dead Another map that I wanted to like, but just couldn't. I loved the idea of playing as the actors. That was awesome. But I can't say I liked much else. The two wonder weapons of the map are situational at best. One is only ok if you have PhD Flopper, and the other one is only good for getting rid of the boss, but only when PaPed. And speaking of the boss, why does he exist? Like the concept is cool, but it failed in practice. Like, I'm trying to run a train and then all of a sudden, walking around a corner is ya boi George. You get startled, you panic your melee and now he's pissed. And odds are your train isn't near a body of water. Or at the very least the body of water near you has zombies blocking your way so you can't lead him to water. You've trapped yourself between a rock and a hard place. Yeah, there's an exploit to get him to leave, but in order to do that you need to be lucky with the box and get the gun you need, PaP it, lead him to water, and shoot him three times. I should be able to just shoot him enough times to get him to leave and then show up later like future bosses do. Shangri-La Yet another map I was pumped for at first then realized it's not good. Shangri-La was the answer to the type of map environment I had been waiting for. I made Cavern of the Dead (shameless ad plug in) as way of making a better Shangri-La because of how disappointed I was. It was an interesting idea, but it was far too close quarters for may taste. That said I do love the baby gun. Nuketown Zombies The only thing I really liked about Nuketown Zombies was the fact that it gave me the idea of making zombie maps out of multiplayer maps. Honestly though, it's not that great. I like how it ties in with Moon and Green Run in terms of story, but the way you get perks is what is really drawing me back. You could play one match and get access to Jug on round three and then play another match and get access to Jug on round 20. It did teach me how to survive longer without Jug, though. Die Rise Die Rise was an improvement on Green Run. That said, it's still not that great. The elevators are your only way to get to the top of the map and they take forever to get to you if you don't have an elevator key. If you do reach the top, it's pretty fun. Zetsubou No Shima I wasn't too big on Zetsubou. I also didn't play it much, which could also be why it's so low. But what memories I have of this map are being downed, then eaten by the boss and rendering me impossible to be revived by team mates, as well as a big long hassle to turn on the power. Verruckt This was an interesting map, but my only problem with it is the split spawn points. If you wanna have the whole team together, turn on the power. But with the people I've played with, easier said than done. Most of the time, I would load into a lobby and the person on my side either is AFK or flat out leaves when we load in. And if I go down, then I'm fucked. Dead of the Night The lowest ranking map in the Chaos story, Dead of the Night is in this spot, not because of the split spawns. In reality, the split spawns are made easier since you can customize your starting loadout and when a door is opened on one side, it opens on the other. That said, the map is a pain if you're trying to open the full map, especially the PaP room. The one saving grace is the easy to train grand lobby in the middle of the map. Gorod Krovi Another map I didn't play much of. Why I didn't play much, I couldn't tell you. All I know is I only just RECENTLY got the trophy for riding the dragon to PaP. Ancient Evil Another map I haven't played a lot of, Ancient Evil was just meh to me. Don't really know what else to say. Classified While I do think this map is MUCH better than "Five", there are still some things that prevent it from being my favorite. As strange as it sounds, I was hoping that I'd see the Pentagon Thief return as the boss, but it didn't happen. Nacht der Untoten Nacht was the test map. The map that only existed to see if people would like zombies. I have to give credit where credit is due; without Nacht, we'd have no zombie mode. That said, it's impossible to survive that long, due to how limited your resources are. Which is why it's at this spot. Shi no Numa Shi no Numa is one map that I have fond memories of. It's a good map for you to just sit and kill some zombies. No convoluted steps on getting good weapons or any of that. Ascension I really liked Ascension. It was easy, but it had just enough in it to make it not too easy. Was also the first map to have a convoluted Easter egg. Voyage of Despair I don't exactly know what to say about this map. It's the first map in the Chaos story, but other than that it's just kinda there. Revelations Most of this map is just nostalgia. Not really a bad thing, but I was hoping for an original map as the "ending" of the Aether story. Not a nostalgia trip. Blood of the Dead While I loved the map that this is a remake of, I felt that it fell short in terms of it being a little too convoluted. Yeah, the original was convoluted as well, but Blood is just a tad more convoluted to me. That said, I love this map. I love how interactive with the story it is. Buried Buried was really fun. If you know what you're doing then this map is a good map to go for high rounds. That said, it's almost too easy. The only reason I say almost is because you have to know what you're doing. IX I think of IX the same way I do with Buried. If you know what you're doing it's easy. However, unlike Buried, it doesn't cross the "too easy" line. Shadows of Evil Shadows was a DLC map disguised as a default map. It had everything that most DLC maps would have. A solid Easter egg, celebrity guests, and a lot of ways to play. I didn't like it at first, but when I learned the map, it grew on me. Kino der Toten This was another map that was good because of how easy it was to just sit down and kill zombies. Why I have it so much further than Shi no Numa? Probably nostalgia. It was my first zombie map I ever played. Der Riese Same deal as Kino, really. This is higher due to the fact that this is where zombies blew up. The Giant Literally the same reason as Der Riese except it felt smoother to play. Der Eisendrache Similar to how I wanted a cave style map to exist, I also wanted a castle style to exist. The only difference is that DE was smooth and easy to play while Shangri-La was a mess. Origins Yeah, yeah. I know everyone and their mother loves this map and I'm no exception. But do you know why it's love by everyone? Because it's a good fucking map. It was the start of the Primis crew in the Aether story and the first steps into seeing how awesome Treyarch zombies could be. I know I usually say the BOIII zombies was the peek of zombies, but without Origins, we wouldn't see that peek. Mob of the Dead Ah. Mob. To me, Mob is the perfect example of really convoluted, but not so convoluted that it's impossible to play. Just like the castle and cave settings, I really wanted to see a prison. I wanted that prison to be Vorkuta, but looking back, I'm SO glad it was Alcatraz instead. It gave a very good story about living in purgatory and it was the first Easter egg the I actually wanted to complete. And complete it, I did. Category:Blog posts